


Fortune favors the insane  (Day four prompt - Alternative Universe)

by Simsy



Series: Batcat Week  Drabble Series - 2013 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Batcatweek13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for batcat week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune favors the insane  (Day four prompt - Alternative Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for batcat week 2013 which is taking place between the 21st -27th of July. If you would like to participate or to view the works so far please go to http://batcatweek.tumblr.com.
> 
> Kona Hendrickson, Armin Schmidt and Cassandra Henderson are all my Original Characters. 
> 
> The head Canon for Bruce and Armin is they have been life long friends as Armin used to live in Gotham City. They used to move in the same circles(think trust fund brigade and you'll get the picture) and Bruce's parents knew Armin's parents.

Day 4 - AU

Fortune favors the insane 

“Are you completely insane Armin?”

Selina was sitting across from Armin in his office at work, they where discussing the new arrangement for Bruce and Selina to come into Old Town to work with the resistance, Selina knows the history between Bruce and Armin as Armin used to live in Gotham City and has been friends with Bruce for years. 

She knew of Kona from his many years of illegal gun running for various mob families both in Gotham City and later old town before he went legitimate and started Hendrickson Munitions while continuing his arms dealing exclusively with the resistance.

She knows these two where a pair not to be trifled with considering they were leaders of there respective mutant factions, but Selina was uneasy about the whole thing; considering she’s heard only stories about Armin and Kona’s ally Cassandra Henderson, a women with a career history which included a twenty year stint in MI6 in the United Kingdom and with enough high level connections to sink a battleship while clearing house with a few werewolves. 

Armin considers Selina’s question carefully as he takes a sip of his orange juice smoothie.

“It depends on who you talk to, Kona thinks I get into fights to much while Cassandra finds it hilariously entertaining to ram things in my neck to try and get me off her chest”

“You are still fighting with Cass after all these years” Bruce says as he shakes his head

“Only when we disagree, and these days it’s not very often it happens. She doesn’t want to bite the hand that fuels the resistance’s operations”

“Let me guess. You provide the money while Kona provides the weapons, is that how it works?”

Kona looks at Selina “Of course, Cassandra knows where her bread is buttered”

“Do I now eh? I thought I was more than a bit player” says a voice at the door

Kona and Armin look up to see Cassandra standing at the door, in her usual business attire of a black shirt, white shirt and black high heels. She walks into the room and gives each of them a kiss on the cheek while she gives a small smile to both Selina and Bruce as she sits down in the extra chair that Armin quickly puts in front of his desk.

“Can you tell Armin he’s insane Cassandra, please” Selina growls 

“Insane? about what?”

Bruce interjects “ Armin and Selina are having a difference opinion regarding our arrangement”

Cassandra considers what Bruce has told him, “Why the difference of opinion?”

Selina looks at Cassandra, she’s uneasy as she’s unsure what to tell her, She doesn’t want to upset her but she needs to tell her the truth that she feels uneasy about the whole situation. 

“Cassandra the truth is I feel uneasy about your reputation and how you run your operation, I’m worried about how I fit into this considering I’m not a mutant nor do I have the years of experience of mutant relations that Bruce has. Armin says I am going to be a part of it but I am not so sure”

Cassandra listens to Selina, she realizes at that moment that She needs to put her at easy concerning her place in the operation; but she also realizes that her years of military and espionage experience would put anyone on edge even more so if they where an enemy of the resistance.

“Selina, your not an enemy; I won’t hold your past against you. Trust me I won’t hurt you and neither will anyone else within the resistance, I am not that way inclined despite my background. Trust me Armin and Kona know what I am like; I am protective of my friends and if you don’t believe me you can ask Bruce” Cassandra explains in a motherly way

“Selina, trust me you and Bruce wouldn’t be here if Cassandra didn’t trust you. Yeah Cassandra and I sometimes fight but that’s with everyone, we respect each other enough thats why we argue” Armin adds

“I guess I shouldn’t be feeling as self conscious as I’m doing” 

Bruce kisses Selina on the cheek “Of course not sweets, and if they treat you bad I’ll teach them”

Selina Laughs at Bruce “ Of Course you will goof”

“May we now continue with the meeting?” Armin asks as he grabs another Orange juice smoothie from the bar fridge behind him.

End


End file.
